A popular and traditional children's riding vehicle is a tricycle. A standard tricycle includes three wheels, a frame with a seat, and handlebars allowing a child to steer the tricycle. In the traditional arrangement, two handlebars typically extend from a middle-mounting portion to two end members sometimes covered with handgrips. The end portions of these handlebars typically are made of metal and raise a risk of the handlebar end potentially harming the child either when there is an accident on the tricycle or, for example, if a child merely runs into the side of the tricycle. In many cases, tricycles have the center point of the handle bar positioned so that the driver can potentially be pushed or thrown into the handlebars and/or pivot bolt, potentially causing injury. Additionally, to facilitate sizing and steering of the tricycle, these handlebars typically extend a particular distance away from the middle of the tricycle, which can lead to discomfort for a child who may have to extend and raise and/or lower their arms. There is a need for an improved tricycle. Certain embodiments of the present invention address these and other needs.